A Knut For Your Thoughts
by ThatGirlWithThatSmile
Summary: Many things can happen in the dark corners of the library. OneShot. Written for FAGE Ficexchange.


Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some

Title: A Knut for your thoughts

Written for: Cherry Bella

Written By: ThatGirlWithThatSmile

Rating: M

Summary/Prompt used: Many things can happen in the dark corners of the library.

Ron didn't know what to think as Hermione grabbed him from behind a suit of armour and, after she had checked the coast was clear, dragged him off down the hall. This was very unlike Hermione but he had to admit that she had been much more impulsive since the end of the war.

Once the war had ended and everything had begun to calm down, Ron and Hermione had taken the time to explore their newfound relationship. Together they had looked for a small place to live over the summer until they could go back and finish their last year of schooling. Ron had asked numerous times as Hermione dragged him through flat after apartment after house in London, why they couldn't just leave it until after they had done their seventh year of education but Hermione had merely shook her head, insisting that now they were together and they were of age they needed to have their own place.

In the end Ron just went with it because it was much easier than fighting with her. However when they had picked out a nice place on the outskirts of the city and begun to make it _their_ home, Ron realised why she had insisted on the privacy of their own place. He hadn't known there was such a minx hidden underneath Hermione's conservative robes but oh boy did he find out.

So far his favourite memory was when they had 'christened' as Hermione had called it, the kitchen bench. Without warning one afternoon she had stood in the doorway to the kitchen and looked over to where he stood near the bench wearing nothing but a bra and knickers. Her hair was wet and still dripping down her back and shoulders from her shower and she was biting her bottom lip, like she always did when she was nervous but wanted something. Being the young man he was, his jaw dropped and he stood their ogling at her for what seemed like forever.

Hermione being the intelligent witch she was realised soon enough that she had a very strong hold over the situation and in a very Slytherin like fashion decided to use it to her advantage. She slowly began to walk over to him swaying her hips slightly as she went, a devilish grin gracing her plump lips. Ron's eyes seemed to move from side to side following the path her hips were taking as they got closer and closer to where he stood. Before he could tear his eyes away from her hips they had reached him and there stood before him a totally gorgeous and soaking wet witch.

Slowly his eyes seemed to pull up, stopping on her small breasts for many long moments before travelling further up her body to her smiling pink lips. They had been the cause of many a good night already and he blushed to be thinking of such things. Finally his eyes made their way up to her own which were dancing with amusement.

They had stared at each other for a few moments before they literally threw themselves at each other. Her lips locked onto his and soon after her tongue was tracing his bottom lip begging for entrance. He didn't hesitate in opening his mouth to her, allowing their tongues to swirl together, each trying for domination over the other. He couldn't help his hands from wandering and soon they were gliding blissfully up and down her sides. He loved the feeling of her soft skin beneath his hands; beneath his lips.

His lips left hers only to begin a long and torturous journey along her jaw down to her earlobe which he promptly took into his mouth and began to suck on. A throaty moan was all she could manage as he nipped at her sensitive skin. He left a trail of hot opened mouthed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. His hands had not stopped their wandering but were getting friskier by the second. No longer were his hands restrained to her sides but every time his hands went up her sides he would lightly cup her breasts before trailing his hands back down and grazing her hips, his hands so desperately wanting to reach around and grasp her firm bottom.

She couldn't take it anymore and tugged his head to meet her, capturing his lips in her

own once more. Her fingers ran through his hair roughly as she tried to push herself closer to him.

Quite suddenly he had turned them around and pushed her up against the bench, without breaking their kiss. Slowly he lifted her up onto the bench and pulled away from her lips, smiling at her. She smiled back down at him and cupped his face in both her hands before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on his red lips. As they pulled apart she adopted a devilish grin as her hands made for the buttons on his shirt. Within seconds his shirt was lying on the floor and her hands were running up and down his bare chest, her fingers lightly tugging at his nipples as she passed them. He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her soft hands on his skin.

Her hands went further down his abdomen and rested on his belt buckle before she tugged roughly at it pushing down his pants and boxers. He was now completely naked while she sat there in her bra and knickers.

He raised his hand up to grasp her lightly on the neck before pushing her head back and placing a hot opened mouthed kiss on her throat. She gasped as he did this as his body was brought closer to her own. She could now feel his arousal pressed against her thigh and it excited her to no end.

She grasped both his wrists and pulled them around to her back. He took the hint and unclipped her bra, throwing it on the floor with the rest of his clothes. His eyes were drawn immediately to the two small mounds on her chest, her dusty pink nipples standing to attention for him. He couldn't hold back and drew one of those perky buttons into his mouth relishing in the loud moan he could hear from Hermione.

He nipped, sucked and kissed her beautiful breasts, giving both equal attention massaging one while pleasuring the other with his mouth. Hermione had thrown her head back in pleasure, both her hands running through his fiery locks trying to tug him closer to her.

His hands began to wander again and soon he was tugging at her knickers. She lifted her hips to make it easier for him and once they were off she tugged at his head bringing it back up to her and capturing his lips in a fiery kiss once more. Her hands trailed down his pale chest and abdomen until she reached his manhood. Lightly she grasped it and once she had heard the soft moan from her boyfriend, began to move her hands slowly up and down his length.

He had his eyes closed as he relished in the feel of her soft hands against his throbbing penis. She was staring at him intently slowly speeding up the movements of her hands. His breathing was coming in short sharp bursts now and he groaned loudly, throwing his head back as her grip got slightly firmer. Just as he thought he was going to explode, she stopped. His eyes opened in confusion and she merely looked down at him with a coy smile on her lips.

Her lips attacked his once more as she pressed her body against his own all her desire pooling between her legs. She was ready for him and he knew it. He grasped her hips and pulled them closer to the edge of the bench. Never breaking the kiss, he pulled her as close to himself as he could before slowly entering her.

They groaned simultaneously at the feel of each other, Hermione loving the feeling of being so full and Ron enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by her. Once they had adjusted to one another he slowly began moving in and out of her. They were both already overly excited and turned on and both knew it would not take long to push themselves over the edge.

He tried keeping to a steady pace but she was getting impatient. Supporting herself on the bench, Hermione raised her hips and began to push back against each of his thrusts, enjoying the power she now had. Seeing her raised up like this, her head thrust back, sweat glistening on her body, her mouth slightly open as she panted and moaned, was almost enough to send him over the edge. Instead he picked up the pace, now thrusting in and out of her with reckless abandon.

Her moans were getting louder and she could not longer support herself on the bench. She lay back down, her hands sliding up her flat abdomen and coming to her breasts. She tugged at her own nipples and massaged her mounds as Ron continued to plough into her.

"Ohhh, faster Ron, please faster" she begged feeling her climax building steadily.

He sped up once more not sure how much longer he was going to last. He watched as she tugged and rubbed her own breasts and couldn't resist dipping his head down and kissing the valley between her breasts.

His thrusts had become faster and deeper at her request and as he kissed her she couldn't help moving her hands to his hair and tugging him up to claim her lips. They kissed passionately as they felt their climaxes building. Finally she pulled her lips away from his own and arched her back against him as she felt her orgasm hit. Hearing her scream his name as she came was enough for him as he thrust into her once more before spilling his seed into her with his own grunt of pleasure.

They had both laid there, panting loudly as they came down off their climaxes. He remembered what he had been thinking as he looked down at her, her hair still wet and sweat dripping down her face and along the curves of her neck down to her breasts. Her eyes had been closed and her mouth still slightly open as her breathing returned to normal. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He was brought back to the present as Hermione shoved him into a broom closet and covered his mouth with her hands. He gave her a questioning look but soon realised that she was hiding them from Filch. Ron could hear him pass the cupboard, talking in low whispers to Mrs Norris. Once the danger had passed Hermione removed her hand from his mouth and turned to face the door. Ron, who had aroused himself in remembering their time on the kitchen bench, couldn't help but grasp her hips and pull her back against him. They both gasped as his arousal rubbed against her backside. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him, pushing back onto him even more and slowly sliding up and down against him. He growled and leant down to pull her into a heated kiss but she merely pushed off him and opened the cupboard door, pulling him along with her.

That little minx!

He followed her remembering another time they had had however this time had a lot more meaning to it. It was there first time together and he cherished that memory above all. He might not seem like the overly romantic type but he understood what a woman's first time meant to her. He wasn't daft.

They had had their own place by then and that night he had taken her out to dinner at a nice restaurant in Diagon Alley. They had talked about it of course and he had said that he wanted to make it special for her.

Just as they had been walking out the door and ready to apparate to Diagon Alley he had raced back inside claiming he had forgotten his money. There he had used a few handy spells to spruce the place up a little and place candles strategically around the house and in their bedroom. He had thought about rose petals but wasn't sure if that was perhaps taking it too far. He had changed the bed sheets to a fiery red colour and knew she would like them. With that he had raced back out to her and gone off to dinner.

If there was one thing that had worried him when things became official between the two of them it was that they would have nothing to talk about or that he would bore her because he was not as smart. He of course would never admit any of that to her but it still worried him. However dinner had gone well and they had plenty to talk about that wasn't Harry, the war or Hogwarts, which were the topics they seemed to have in common. However Hermione had brought up after school life and what he had thought about doing or if he still wanted to become and Auror. They talked for a while on the topic and he learned a lot about Hermione herself. While she had been told, albeit by a fake Moody, that she would make a good Auror herself she had decided against it knowing there were other worthwhile things out there. Most likely she would go into something on her own, perhaps something in civil rights or maybe something more to do S.P.E.W. Sounded just like Hermione to do something that involved standing up for people or magical creatures. He smiled at the thought of her handing out S.P.E.W badges to people at the ministry or Diagon Alley.

"What are you thinking?" she had asked, a sly smile on her lips.

He had shaken his head in laughter, "Well I was thinking about you handing out Spew badges to the ministry an…" He stopped himself realising she was frowning at him. He really needed to learn when to shut up. "Never mind"

He had thought he had blown it then but thankfully she just smiled once more and asked him something about his childhood. He smiled back before answering her as well as he could. He then realised he didn't really know much about her own childhood and what it was like growing up as a Muggle. Of course herself and Harry and mentioned things over the years but he hadn't taken a lot of it in.

The rest of the evening had gone well and now it was time to go home. He could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as they apparated in front of their own. He took her hand in his own and led her to the front door. Slowly he opened it and before she could flick the light switch he cast a lumos to light the candles around the room and down the hall. She gasped lightly as she looked around the living room. He watched as her eyes roved around the room. He loved the way the flickering light of the candles danced along her skin and made it glow.

He closed the door behind them and Hermione seemed to be jolted back to reality by the sound. She turned to look at him and smiled shyly. She understood what he was trying to do and why he had set up the house like this. She chewed on her bottom lip for a just a moment before she reached up on her tip toes and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. He knew she would be nervous too and only hoped that she wanted this as much as he did. As she pulled away she slowly opened her eyes and stared intently at him.

He pulled her forward towards the hall and it was then that she noticed the candles lighting it up and leading into their small bedroom. She smiled brightly as they walked into the bedroom and she saw the same candlelit theme. She walked over to the bed, running her hands along the fresh blankets and inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. She turned back to him and smiled. He walked over to her breathing deeply as he went trying to work out his nerves. When he stood before her she had reached up and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

He knew she was ready, he could tell by the look in her eyes. He leant down and placed another kiss on her lips as his hands grasped her sides and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to move slowly and gently, he didn't want to scare her by moving too fast. They would go at her pace.

Slowly but surely she removed his robes and loved the sound as they slid of his broad shoulders and hit the floor. She began walking slowly backwards until she hit the bed and then worked on removing his shirt.

Everything they did was done torturously slowly but Ron refused to push her. He knew this was important to her and it was important to him too. Soon enough though, they both stood there in their nothing but their underwear. She was chewing nervously on her bottom lip, having never been this exposed in front of him. He leaned down once more and placed a flurry of light kisses down her jaw and along her neck, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

She grasped his hands and pulled him down on top of her on the bed. They stared at one another for sometime before she reached up and kissed him once more. Her hands came up and her fingers ran through his golden locks pushing him closer to her. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands up and down her sides. She gave an appreciative moan at the feel of his hands on her bare skin and couldn't help but grind against him.

He pulled back to look at her, wondering if she was ready to go further and he could see the blood rushing into her cheeks. She was embarrassed about something and he hoped he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Are you ok?" he has asked, looking down at her cautiously.

She merely smiled and nodded. He knew then that she was ready. There was no fear in her eyes and no indication that he was doing anything wrong. So they continued.

The rest of the night was spent exploring one another bodies, learning where to touch and how to touch. Enjoying the sounds of pleasure they could elicit from one another and trying to make it better every time. They wanted to test the boundaries of their desire and know what it took to the push the other over the edge of sweet oblivion.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't hurt her but she had assured him from the beginning that it wasn't really something they could avoid and that she was more than happy to be experiencing this with him. And he was as happy as he had ever been, learning and exploring with this beautiful witch.

Even now he could remember how it had felt to take her the first, how gloriously warm and wet she had felt surrounding his manhood and filling him with the greatest desire. But he knew that although he had felt an overwhelming amount of lust hearing her moaning and cooing as he made love to her, he had also felt his heart swell to hear these things because of him. He knew that he caused these feelings and desires to well up in her and he had never felt more loved in his life.

Once more he was brought back to reality as they finally reached their destination; the library. He looked at her with confusion but she merely ignored him and dragged him into the library after first checking that the coast was clear.

He was unsure of why they were there but was willing to find out as Hermione dragged him to the back of the library close to the restricted section. Whatever she had planned better have nothing to do with that place, he thought.

Thankfully she had settled for a table hidden away in the darkest corner of the library, conveniently hidden by a bookshelf. She turned to the direction they had just come from and cast a muffliato spell.

"Hermione are you going to te…"

Before he could finish his question she had pushed him back into a chair and climbed on top of him, capturing his lips as she went. Now some men might have questioned this behaviour but he certainly wasn't going to. He had become accustomed to her random, impulsive acts and found that he quite liked them.

He was soon running his hands up and down her thighs and running his tongue along her bottom lip. She gave a throaty moan and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He explored the cavern of her mouth, gently swirling his tongue with hers and occasionally nipping her bottom lip, knowing how much she liked it. She rolled her hips against his as he nipped lightly on her bottom lip and was soon after throwing her head back in ecstasy.

His hands had gone steadily further up her legs and under her skirt. He wasted no time slipping his fingers under the waist band of her knickers stroking her wet folds. She sighed at the feeling of his fingers touching her and ached for him to slide them into her. He saw the look on her face and gently slid one finger into her hot core. She inhaled sharply and bit down on her bottom lip to stop from moaning.

"You should unbutton your top" he whispered to her wanting nothing more than to lavish her with kisses.

She smiled coyly at him but did as he asked, stopping half way down as his finger began sliding in and out of her. She gasped lightly, her hips beginning to rock in search of more friction. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and she looked at him confused before she realised that she had not finished taking of her top. She unbuttoned her top the rest of the way down and he leaned forward to kiss her. First a gentle kiss on her lips, one on her jaw followed by a few opened mouthed kisses down her neck where he stopped for a moment to suck gently on the place where he neck met her collarbone. He soon came to the valley between her breasts and couldn't resist nuzzling his head between her beautiful mounds. His fingers began moving once more and he had an overwhelming need to make her cum.

He added another finger and she groaned loudly in appreciation moving her hips to the rhythm of his fingers. She was soon bouncing up and down on his fingers, her hands resting on his shoulders to keep her balance. Her moans had become increasingly louder and her head was thrown back.

He used his other hand to unclasp her bra and held onto her waist while she pulled both her shirt and bra off. He now had the pleasure of watching her bare breasts bounce up and down as she rode his fingers to orgasm. His thumb began to rub circles against on her clit and she was soon screaming out in ecstasy. However the night was far from over. Hermione was not selfish and she had not planned the night to please only her.

As she came down off her climax she leaned forward and drew him into a heated and passionate kiss. Her hands made light work of his robes and school shirt as she roughly pushed them off his shoulders where they joined her own shirt and bra on the floor. Then she climbed down and stood before him. She leaned over him and gently kissed him on the lips before returning the favour and leaving a blazing trail of hot wet kissed down his jaw and neck to his now bare chest. She lightly licked one of his nipples then the other loving the soft moans he was making as her mouth worked down his body. Eventually she got low enough to have to kneel in front of him.

He looked down at her, there on her knees in front of him and couldn't help but remember a previous situation like this. He was already aroused but just thinking of the first time she had taken him in her mouth made him even harder.

She smiled brazenly up at him, "A knut for your thoughts?" she asked, her eyes opening wide in mock innocence.

He could have sworn his heart stopped in his chest, never had he seen her looking so devilishly sexy. Down on her knees in front of him, mock innocence written all over her face and the way she sat back on her heels and looked up at him, her hands clasped together in her lap. Contrasting with the topless state she was in and the school skirt that had risen almost all the way up her thighs, Ron knew he would remember this until the day his heart actually stopped beating.

"Just remembering st…stuff" he muttered looking down at the creamy skin of her breasts as they glowed in the light coming from a window across the library.

She smirked at him as she brought her hands up to undo the belt of his trousers and tug them down along with his boxers. Finally she had released his throbbing manhood and she was about to relieve a lot of built up tension.

Her hand grasped on to him and gently began to work its way up and down his length. He hissed as her soft hand worked it way along his length and found himself moaning loudly as her other hand came up to cup his balls and gently massage them. She was only just getting started.

He had put his head back and closed his eyes as he concentrated on the physical pleasure she was giving him. She smiled evilly when his eyes were closed and then dipped her head down to taste him. She ran her tongue lightly against the tip of his penis never stopping the movements of her hands.

He moaned loudly and his eyes shot open at the feeling of her hot mouth on his cock. He looked down at her as her tongue continued its licking, slowly making it way down the underside of his length and then slightly faster made it way back up.

She could see that he was watching her and she looked up at him wanting to catch his eye. When he was looking into her eyes she closed her mouth around the tip of his penis and began sucking gently.

"Ohhh" he sighed, restraining himself from grabbing fistfuls of her hair and pushing her mouth down further; he knew it would come in good time.

She smiled around him and moved her mouth down further coating his penis with her saliva. She knew that many girls didn't like this particular part of foreplay but she loved. She loved being in control and knowing she could make him moan in pleasure just by using her hands and mouth.

But she also loved the feeling of him in her mouth. She moaned as he cock slipped further past her lips and she could feel him sliding against her tongue. She could hear him gasping and grunting in pleasure as her hot mouth began working it way up and down his penis. She stuck to a slow and steady speed, wanting him to feel every minute of pleasure she could give him. She kept her hands working slowly, her grip on him firm but not too hard, and she moved her mouth down to gently take one of his balls into her mouth and suck.

"Oh, Merlin Hermione!" he exclaimed loudly, never having felt something so good in all his life. Where had she learnt that?

She hummed lightly in response as she moved to the other and enjoyed the deep moans she could hear from above her head. She soon brought her mouth back up to his manhood taking it in her mouth once more and sliding down his length. She could now taste the pre-cum on the tip of his cock and she loved knowing what she was making him feel.

Her hand began to move faster along the base of his penis and her mouth slid down as far as she could, taking him to the back of her throat. He couldn't take anymore and his hand came down to rest in her hair, grasping it tightly as she deep throated him once more. His hips began bucking slightly and he tried to gain more friction.

She loved it! She loved the way his hands had grabbed her hair and pushed her down because she knew she was doing the right thing. She was in control and she moaned loudly as his hips bucked forward. She only sped up the movements of her mouth and began to hum knowing what the vibrations would be doing to his cock at that moment.

He let out a long low groan as she began to move faster and started humming around his length. His hands on her hair tightened and knew he was about to explode. His hips jolted and his penis hit the back of her throat one last time before he spent himself inside her hot and ready mouth.

She groaned as he exploded inside her and she swallowed every last bit of it. She licked away any that was left on his length and slowly stood up, licking her lips as she went. Before she could say anything he had dragged her back down on top of him and kissed her passionately.

"That was… amazing" he panted looking up at her in wonder.

"You're welcome" she replied smiling brightly, "I always wanted to do something here" she added.

He frowned at her somewhat confused as to why she would think the library a fitting place to be doing anything of the sort.

"Its so forbidden" she whispered excitedly, "Think about what Madame Pince would say if she found out" she giggled making him laugh with her before kissing her once more and revelling in the fact that she was all his and they had a lifetime of such pleasurable experiences ahead of them.

_Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! _


End file.
